Crazy Love
by Alkalphiel
Summary: Legolas/Alkalphiel fluff vignettes. A series of feel-good pieces. Chapter titles taken from Van Morrison's Crazy Love. Sequel to First Sight.
1. Lyrics

Crazy Love

~Van Morrison

I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles

And the heavens open every time she smiles

And when I come to her that's where I belong

Yet I'm running to her like a river's song 

Chorus:

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love 

She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down

And when I come to her when the sun goes down

She take away my trouble, take away my grief

Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief 

Chorus:

Yes I need her in the daytime

Yes I need her in the night

Yes I want to throw my arms around her

Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight 

And when I'm returning from so far away

She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day

Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole

Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul 

Chorus


	2. I can hear her heart beat for a thousand...

Title: Crazy Love  
  
Chapter: 1: I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
  
Author: Alkalphiel and The Scribe  
  
Summary: Legolas/Alkalphiel fluff  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Post reviews or email alkalphiel@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: The Scribe: The Lord of the Rings and all its accompanying parts, characters and mythologies are not mine. This fanfiction is intended as a work of respect for and tribute to J. R. R. Tolkien's creations. "Crazy Love" is a Van Morrison song and also not mine. While this is not a songfic, the lyrics seem to make excellent chapter titles. *Text* indicates mind speech.  
  
Alkalphiel: We'll be changing format on this one. I won't be narrating all the time; instead, I'll share that duty with Legolas, a third person omniscient narrator, and possibly others. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Alkalphiel broke into a dead run, staring straight ahead and thinking only of gaining as much distance as possible. She knew that to look back would cost her precious seconds, seconds that she couldn't afford. The only way to escape her pursuer would require time and distance, and a careful choice of concealment. One last powerful stride landed her in a clearing and she looked about for cover. Climbing a tree would be far too obvious, but the forest offered few other hiding places. The Elf maiden glanced around her, weighing options. When her keen ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps, she yielded to the inevitable and launched herself into the bushes.  
  
Tucking and rolling, Alkalphiel's body moved right through the large bush and kept going. Alkalphiel noted with a bit of shock that the bush she'd chosen had in fact concealed a downward slope, but there was no help for it now. All she could do was to keep herself carefully balled up and hope that this unexpected move threw off her pursuer.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas pivoted slowly, looking for the telltale signs of another Elf's passing. Although Elves moved nearly undetectably though the woods, another Elf could still track them. Legolas had been trained from an early age by the best trackers of Mirkwood, and now all his skills were being used to the full. A sense of urgency drove him onward, trying to find Alkalphiel before it was too late.  
  
He reached out with his mind, searching for hers, but found nothing. Even Alkalphiel's fledgling mind speaking skills were sufficient to lock down her stray thoughts, keeping them carefully confined to her own head. Legolas would have no help from that quarter.  
  
A normal Elf would have taken to the trees, but Alkalphiel, with her uncertain sense of balance, was much more likely to remain on the ground. Dropping his gaze, Legolas finally caught the footprint of his beloved, carefully placed in the dry dirt near the edge of a bush. She knew that she was being followed and was acting accordingly, stepping only where her prints would not take. The prince smiled grimly to himself - at least she was aware of the price, should she be caught, and was taking pains to avoid that.  
  
~*~  
  
The slope ended abruptly, hurling Alkalphiel off a small outcropping. She stifled the small cry of surprise that could have so easily given away her position. There was no way to know how close her pursuer was, and she needed every bit of edge she could hold on to. Scrambling backwards, Alkalphiel was pleased to discover that the outcropping she'd rolled off of had a shallow cave beneath it. This would be the ideal place to rest and catch her breath. She pressed herself back into the curve of the cave, noting that she was conveniently and fully covered from view from all sides. Only someone nearly in front of the cave, if not actually in front, would see her.  
  
Alkalphiel paused for a moment to worry that she'd left a track when she moved backwards into the cave, but peering out of the cave revealed slightly crushed grass. The Elf maiden smiled to herself and reached out, ruffling the grass back into an innocent state. Satisfied with her concealment, Alkalphiel turned her attention to the task of slowing and steadying her breathing, recovering from her headlong flight through the woods. She knew what the consequences would be if she grew careless.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas found himself perplexed. He had completely lost the trail, something that was unacceptable to him. As a prince of Mirkwood and an expert tracker, he should be able to follow anyone through his woods. On one hand, he was pleased that Alkalphiel had been able to shield her trail so well from her pursuer. On the other hand, he was deeply concerned that he would not reach her in time. Speed and skill were needed now, but Legolas feared that he would have to sacrifice one. At last, he decided to set aside both motion and tracking, relying instead upon an entirely different set of skills.  
  
Turning slowly about in the clearing, Legolas made his mind quiet. He allowed his heart to reach out for Alkalphiel, seeking her presence.  
  
~*~  
  
Alkalphiel felt something tease at the edge of her consciousness. Fearing discovery, she closed off her mind. She could not afford to allow a stray thought to give her away. Quieting herself, she focused on the beating of her heart.  
  
~*~  
  
There it was. The heartbeat of his soul mate. Legolas knew that of all the sounds of Middle Earth, this was the one he would hear throughout eternity. Eyes closed, he stepped forward and followed the sound. Soon he would be back on the trail.  
  
Legolas soon discovered the path down which Alkalphiel had lead the chase, stepping through the same bush and beginning a decidedly ungraceful and un- Elf-like roll down the hill.  
  
~*~  
  
Alkalphiel heard noises, growing steadily louder and nearer. She steeled herself for confrontation, preparing to take on her pursuer.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas rolled off the edge of the outcropping, landing in a heap. He had no time to move before a lithe form launched itself at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Alkalphiel sprang from her hiding place, landing directly on top of her beloved. "Legolas! How did you find me?"  
  
Legolas groaned softly and looked up at Alkalphiel. "Well, it wasn't easy. You're getting much better at this, you know."  
  
"I know." Alkalphiel was smug. "Your training is paying off. Soon I'll be as good in the woods as you are. Well, maybe."  
  
"Yes, maybe." Smiling, he asked, "Do you really want to know how I always manage to find you?"  
  
"Well . . . I have another question first."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This doesn't count as you finding me, does it? I tackled you. So I get to do the tickling, right?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Fair enough. I knew you were near, but I hadn't really found you." Adopting a look of tragic recognition, the prince added, "So yes, you do get to tickle me."  
  
Alkalphiel grinned. "Excellent. Now, how do you always find me?"  
  
"Alkalphiel, I would find you anywhere. No matter how well you hide your trail, I will always find you. It's your heartbeat."  
  
"My heartbeat?"  
  
"Yes. I can always hear your heartbeat. As your training in our soul bond progresses, you'll be able to do it too."  
  
"But Legolas, I can do it now!"  
  
Legolas looked at her in shock. "You can?"  
  
"Yes," Alkalphiel told him, smiling impishly. She laid her head on his chest. "I can hear your heart beat right now." 


	3. And the heavens open every time she smil...

Title: Crazy Love  
  
Chapter: 2: And the heavens open every time she smiles  
  
Author: Alkalphiel and The Scribe  
  
Summary: Legolas/Alkalphiel fluff  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Post reviews or email alkalphiel@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: The Scribe: The Lord of the Rings and all its accompanying parts, characters and mythologies are not mine. This fanfiction is intended as a work of respect for and tribute to J. R. R. Tolkien's creations. "Crazy Love" is a Van Morrison song and also not mine. While this is not a songfic, the lyrics seem to make excellent chapter titles. *Text* indicates mind speech.  
  
Alkalphiel: We'll be changing format on this one. I won't be narrating all the time; instead, I'll share that duty with Legolas, a third person omniscient narrator, and possibly others. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
*Someone is watching you,* Legolas thought at Alkalphiel.  
  
Alkalphiel spun around to face him, her hair catching the sunlight streaming down into the courtyard. *And who might that be?* she thought back innocently.  
  
*Someone who thinks you look lovely.*  
  
*Oh, right, because I'm so attractive. Do you know what humans call the color of my hair? Dishwater blonde. Dirty blonde. And they're right - look at it! It's almost green sometimes.*  
  
Legolas shook his head. *Beloved, your hair is gorgeous. Like the rest of you. I'll show you.* The prince was learning to weather the infrequent mood swings of his soul mate and to temper her occasional fits of self- persecution. *Come here, please.*  
  
Alkalphiel sighed. "Legolas - "  
  
"Please?"  
  
With a nod, Alkalphiel acquiesced.  
  
Legolas smiled at her. "Your hair is not dirty blonde, or dirty in any way. Here, do you see this? It's a toffee color." He lifted a lock of Alkalphiel's hair.  
  
"Toffee is a candy. A human candy! It's silly and not a hair color fit for an Elf!"  
  
"On the contrary, my lady. Toffee is a sweet delight, just like yourself."  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas spun around, grinning broadly. "A moment, if you will." The prince turned back to his lady. "Here, along the top and around your face, it's sun-streaked. And all along the edge of your head, you have a corona of red where the sun picks up the highlights."  
  
Alkalphiel smiled. "Thank you, sweet heart." She turned and strode out of the courtyard through the gates that led to the forest.  
  
"And she's off. Aragorn, how do you deal with this? She's my life mate and we're soul bonded; she's my soul mate and we're life bonded. No matter how you read it, she is my other half and I am hers. We're in each others' minds! And yet I'm still at a complete loss for a significant portion of the time."  
  
"Well, mellon nin, the answer is that I don't know. I don't understand women either, and I'd wager that neither of us ever will. I have this to offer you: patience. You have tried your best to make her happy. Perhaps if you wait, she will realize that."  
  
"Does this work for you?"  
  
"Sometimes." Aragorn smiled ruefully. "Sometimes not. And there's no way to predict it. You do have an advantage that I don't, though."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Telepathy."  
  
Legolas considered this for a moment. He nodded and closed his eyes. *Alkalphiel?*  
  
The sunlight warming her face warmed his too. He could tell that she was in her favorite clearing, the one she customarily went to when upset for any reason or simply in need of solitude. Alkalphiel herself was silent.  
  
"She's not interested in speaking with me, Aragorn."  
  
"Some things are too intimate for words." The King turned to leave. "My lady needs me, and not being telepathic, I must go to her. Good luck, Legolas. I shall return to you later."  
  
"Until then, Aragorn. And thank you." Legolas crossed the courtyard and vaulted on to a low tree branch. He turned in time to wave as his old friend paused on the threshold.  
  
Aragorn held Legolas' gaze for a minute, then nodded slowly and walked away.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood pondered his friend's words. 'Some things are too intimate for words.' He thought of Alkalphiel and remembered feeling the sunlight that she felt on her face. He closed his eyes, reached out to her, and felt the sunlight again. A breeze tossed the leaves of the tree aside and the dappled sun of the courtyard warmed his nose and left ear. Through the mind link he felt Alkalphiel's face warming in response to his own.  
  
It struck Legolas then, the element of the life bond no one had bothered to explain. The way he sometimes felt things that Alkalphiel felt. He remembered feeling her confusion and fear when she'd been locked in the storage room.  
  
The bond between them was still wide-open. Legolas directed a pulse of wordless love at Alkalphiel. Mental ears perked, the prince waited for her response.  
  
Surprise, recognition and the whole-hearted return of his love. Then nothing.  
  
Legolas raised his head. He waited and eventually heard footsteps approaching. Alkalphiel's hair, lifted by a breeze, preceded her slightly into the courtyard. The prince couldn't help but smile at the sight of that hair, the center of so much debate this day. He swung himself off the tree branch and landed lightly in front of her.  
  
"Thank you," Alkalphiel whispered. She gifted him with a true smile, one lit from within that touched and warmed her eyes. Legolas smiled back at her, feeling that all was at last right with his world. 


End file.
